Sympathy for the HellGod
by Hi
Summary: A quick look into the mind of Glory. It's not a pretty place.


Sympathy for the Hellgod

Sympathy for the Hell-God.

Disclaimer:I do the dance of "These Characters Aren't Mine, They're Joss Wheadon's" 

**

What's my name bitch?

Oh, that's right, you don't know.Nobody knows.So many damn titles, everybody forgets the real one.Even I don't know anymore.Glory's fine for now, maybe when I get home I'll remember the real one. 

(Damned, damned, damned for all time. Quiet, we'll never get home if you keep thinking so negatively. Mommy I'm scared. I am too son, I am too . . .too late, too late, too friggin late) and it won't go away.You see the kind of problems I have?All this static in the back of my head and it won't go away.

I miss my parents.Why'd they do this to me?

It's not fair. It's not my fault. 

Oh, I see, you think that because I was cursed to wander the lower realms for all eternity, I must have done something, right?

That's just it you see? I DIDN'T DO A GOD-DAMNED THING, (a God damned, that's me alright) and don't tell me there was a fucking war on (watch your language young lady. Sorry mother, I'll be good, you bitch.), I'm a pacifist, I don't bother anybody if they don't bother me, or get in my way, or are just unlucky enough to meet me, but what should the damn human meat sacks expect, gratitude for intruding their miserable selves into my miserable life? I think not.They don't even know who I am anymore, nobody cares, nobody respects me.

Anyway, my point (Yes, I do have a point. I always have a point, I'm special like a snowflake and all must marvel before my wisdom, because it comes from a higher place) MY POINT, is that it's not my fault. I didn't do anything wrong. 

Okay, I didn't do anything right either, but what would you expect from me, huh?I'm a HELL-GOD, for crying out loud.I'm not supposed to be nice, that defeats the whole purpose of it. 

Like it matters to me who rules the universe anyway.All I wanted was my little piece, a little plot to call my own.Just like any sane person. 

(Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there...?SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE BRATS; I'll TELL you when we get there). 

And now I'm stuck here on the lousy mortal plane and none of the other Gods will talk to me so I have to look to the lowly demons who are supposed to tremble at the very sound of my name (which none of them remember) for help and even then I only get the loser demons of this lousy dimension, all the big-wigs treat me like crap.(Mommy, why don't the other kids want to play with me? It's because you're a freak honey, now bend over so I can beat you bloody with this belt. Okay).I mean, what, just because I'm banished from the Infernal Spheres for all time I'm not cool enough to hang with anymore? 

Not that I would want to come to this shit-filled, puss covered crap-ass planet if I were them, ooooh no sir.I hate it here. I hate the smell and the animals and the plants and the cold and the heat and the terrible terrible people doing terrible things to each other, and the pain is so bad in my head why won't it let me alone, what did I do, it wasn't my fault, it isn't fair but life never is but where's the justice in that and why won't somebody give me an answer, why won't somebody give me the Key?

Sometimes at night, when I'm all alone in my palace I stop being the hobgoblin princess and I'm just a scared little girl whose parents don't love her anymore.I'm afraid they've forgotten me, that I'm struck from the book and I'll always always always have to hide in the dark corner until the end of time and beyond, because I was just a fragile thing at heart and didn't want to fight. 

I don't ask for much.

I just want a warm place again where the voices don't bug me.Bugs: spiders and roaches and flies, flying all around me eyes and under my skin like the damn vampire slayer who thinks she's got some righteous mission to fight evil and FUCKING EXCUSE ME, I'M THE DAMN GOD HERE, so why don't you just get the hell out of my way and be glad I let you bask in my reflected glory (Boooo, bad pun. Quiet you) before I get a chance to kill you? 

Ahem. 

I just want my Key.I just want a home.I just want to be loved and worshipped the way a God should be. 

Is that really too much to ask?


End file.
